no soy Hyuga Hinata entiendan
by hope.in.war
Summary: Aunque me lo repitan mil veces no sere Hyuga Hinata no puedo ser una persona que simplemente ni conosco yo tengo mi familia y mi vida ya dejenme ir...
1. Chapter 1

HOLA HOLA ^^ bueno aquí les traigo un fic nuevo espero les guste y me den reviews para que siga escribiendo y suba conti n.n debo aclarar soy nueva buena en parte ya había publicado aquí antes pero ya no tengo mi vieja cuenta y mejor empecé a hacer este fic me llego la idea así es la inspiración llega y puff hace milagros n.n ahora cualquier duda o sugerencia déjenla reclamo o que me avienten algún tomate lo aceptare y así me hare ensalada n.n una ultima aclaración y creo que la mas importante.

Te imaginas tener una vida echa pero resulta que no es así sino una gran mentira al parecer por un genjutsu ah Hinata o mejor dicho Hiyoko le ah pasado eso ella tiene recuerdos momentos en su memoria que no parecen una ilusión sensaciones sentimientos y de la nada le dicen que es Hinata Hyuga y que la han salvado que hará se convencerá de que es Hinata la heredera del clan Hyuga o combatirá hasta la muerte por volver con su familia y seres queridos que pasara...

NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECE A KISHIMOTO-SENSEI pero la historia si me pertenece n.n (aunque si Naruto fuera mi creación muajajaja seria muy divertido)

La lluvia caía suave pero con una gran constancia en aquella pequeña pero gran aldea, era uno de esos días donde Konoha era tan apacible aunque estuviera lloviendo, algunos ninjas estaban en misión mientras que otros descansaban hasta que se les asignara una dependiendo de su rango, era uno de esos días donde estar en cama era una gran opción pero había una kunoichi que aunque estaba tentada a ir a descansar no podía su mirada estaba perdida en cada gota que caía en su ventana, su cuerpo esta sentado justo en el marco de esa ventana con una pierna colgando, sus ojos color perla se veían vacíos y con algo de nostalgia parecía una muñeca de porcelana que alguien coloco con sumo cuidado en aquella posición su cabello negro azulado estaba con una coleta baja justo en el hombro derecho todo su mundo, su vida parecían estar en las gotitas de agua que pegaban en la ventana hasta que una voz gruesa la soco de todo lo que en ese momento pasara por su mente.

Otra vez igual Hinata-sama - pregunto asiendo una pequeña reverencia a la muchacha la cual lo vio con un vació en sus ojos que hizo que aquel castaño se pusiera pensativo - Hinata-sama sabe que puede contar conmigo en lo que guste estoy para ayudarla... - pero fue interrumpido por ella.

Sigo pidiendo una disculpa pero no le recuerdo bien me diría su nombre de nuevo onegai - decía viendo esperando una reacción como todas las anteriores - sigo sin saber quien es usted.

Hinata-sama mi nombre es Neji Hyuga soy su primo recuerde por favor - su tono era de suplica el genio Hyuga ya no sabia que hacer para que le reconociera bueno a el y a todos los demás todos estaban muy preocupados por ella ya que desde hace mas de dos semanas que ella no recordaba nada al parecer le habían borrado la memoria y le hicieron creer otra cosa por que siempre respondía no una negativa ante todos los comentarios de alguno de sus amigos o familiares Tsunade ya la había diagnosticado al parecer a ella le hicieron un jutsu para apoderarse de su byakugan pero algo paso y le bloqueo toda su memoria la chica lo estaba mirando con una mirada triste ella suplicaba que la dejaran a su casa ya que su padre y hermano se molestarían ya llegaba mucho tiempo lejos de su casa no aguanto mas y dijo con un triste tono - lo siento infinitamente Hinata-sama pero no se puede usted pertenece a este lugar no a otro no ponga mas esa cara y descanse.

Y de nuevo salió otro mas de esta habitación de nuevo habían intentado que yo "recordara" que era Hinata Hyuga no tenia nada contra aquella aldea y por lo que me entere ella es muy bueno demasiado parecida a mi pero empezando con un punto muy importante el cual según ellos fue bloqueado que eran mis recuerdos si claro yo sabia todo tenia recuerdos de pequeña de mis amigos y familiares antes de que esos maleantes destruyeran todo mataran a mi gente y yo tuviera que huir como una cobarde junto con mi padre de esos territorios hasta donde nos alojaron la asociación en defensa de las personas Akatsuki no era tonta esas personas trataban de volverme alguien que no era todo para averiguar donde estaba el cuartel de la organización según me contó Konan-sensei por que se estaban vuelto una organización muy fuerte y podía perjudicarles el un echo político-social pero de eso a raptarme y decirme que era otra persona todo ese tormento había iniciado hace unas dos semanas...

/Flash back narrado por Hinata/

Me dolía la cabeza me levante y vi a mi Oto-san preparando algo de se te veía tan concentrado que no quise interrumpir en eso el hablo sin siquiera voltear.

Hiyoko hija mía estas bien - sin duda su padre era uno de los mejores ninjas y mas guapo ademas.

Hai Oto-san pero me duele la cabeza no se por que - dije con un leve sonrojo el me sonrío estaba feliz lo veía unos días antes no recuerdo cuantos me había enfermado de gravedad y mi padre me cuido junto con varios de la organización - ettooo... - dije viendo como Sasori-dana me miraba - hola Saso... - no pude terminar por un gran estruendo.

Salimos de la pequeña choza donde estábamos esperando que allá sido Deidara-sempai con otro de "su arte efímero" pero no fue así, mire eran ninjas de la aldea de la hoja lo note por sus bandas ellos gritaban el nombre de aquella muchacha "Hinata! Hinata-chan! Hinata-sama!" todos parecían preocupados mi padre me miro y me dijo con mucho cuidado de que no nos detectaran que ellos perdieron a una heredera y que la andaban buscando, el rumbo por donde estábamos no era muy seguro pero confiaba que nos cuidaríamos en eso lo vi que salto hacia la acción y lo perdí de vista junto a mi Sasori-dana ni se inmutaba al ver la escena mi miro y dijo "no lo eches a perder sabes que confiamos en ti" me vio un pergamino ya entendía yo que tenia que hacer y fue cuando el de un salto se fue a la pelea se oían gritos de "ustedes la tienen bastardos, malditos que le han hecho" acusaciones sin fundamentos empece a hacer sellos con mis manos no sabia con exactitud que iba a pasar por que el dolor de cabeza aumento en eso cuando active el pergamino y caí al suelo agotada una ola de arena se acerco a mi quería pelear pero me sentí agotada y solo levante mi mano tratando de buscar a mi padre y todo se volvió negro, desperté pensando que era la organización en digamos adentro del cuartel general en alguna de las habitaciones a las cuales no entraba por que mi Oto-san me decía que eran cosas que aun no debía ver, me incorpore en la cama mi sentía era buena no sentía ningún malestar y solo volteaba a ver si veía algo que me dijera que padre estuvo hay pero nada en ese instante se abrió la puerta pensé contenta y feliz que era mi padre que equivocación mas grande la mía salió de mi boca un "Oto-san eres tu?" y un hombre ya mayor con cabello café largo me respondió con un tono neutro "si Hinata soy yo, valla al parecer no fue nada grabe ya estas bien eh iras a casa" mi cara era de conjunción mezclada con miedo y fue cuando empezaron a entrar mas personas a la habitación no conocía a ninguna pero reconocí a unos que estuvieron en la lucha hay no esto era muy malo no estaba en su hogar no recordaba casi nada y todos la llamaban Hinata lo único que alcance a decir antes de perder la conciencia fue "quienes son donde esta mi padre quien es Hinata"

/Fin del Flash back/

En otro lugar mejor dicho y para ser exactos a unos 43km al noroeste de la puerta principal de Konaha se encontraba una sombra con una capa de Akatsuki todo estaba saliendo bien, y ella era lo mas preciado para - Mi dulce e inocente niña pronto estarás de nuevo junto a mi - sus ojos estaban vacíos y se le notaba el cansancio pero también se le notaba una sonrisa de lado - ni crean que te tendrán para ellos tu volverás por tu propia cuenta junto a Akatsuki y todo será un caos - río para sus adentros esa aldea ya le debía muchas no se quedarían con lo que el reclamaba como su niña...


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo n.n gracias por mi primer reviews T_T en serio me das ánimos para seguir escribiendo n.n Luna Hyuga bueno tratare de mejor mis diálogos para que sea mas fácil comprender la lectura n.n bueno sin mas que decir aquí esta el siguiente cap pero antes NARUTO NO ME PERTENESE LE PERTENECE A KISHIMOTO-SENSEI pero la historia es mía jajaja.

cap. 2 Un día sin ella aquí...

EN LA ORAGANIZACION MAS BUENA (MALA) DEL MUNDO NINJA

Todo en verdad parecía normal en aquella cueva no había nada "inusual" bueno en ese caso a que se le podría llamar inusual si ellos ya de por si eran bastante raros me refiero efectivamente a Akatsuki los mas peligrosos ninjas que cualquier persona hubiera escuchado pero en realidad parecía como que algo no estaba bien incluso se podía notar en sus caras así que alguien tubo que dar el primer paso.

Falta algo - decía un chico de cabellera rubia atada a una coleta dejando un mechón de cabello cubriendo uno de sus ojos - no pensé que llegara a notar que falta.

Tu mismo dijiste que su estancia seria efímera que en una milésima de segundo desaparecía por que era una persona insignificante - decía un pelirrojo de lo mas tranquilo a pesar de las acciones de su compañero que empezaba a molestase - ademas te equivocas la belleza y carácter de lo que nos falta no se perderá por el simple echo de estar lejos - decía con un semblante que denotaba algo de tristeza sabia que todos a su modo le habían tomado un cariño muy peculiar - ademas ella no es efímera es eterna - finalizo algo frío pero sabia bien que aquel chico lo comprendía y por una vez no se puso en su contra con lo que ambos pensaban era la verdadera forma del arte ya que ambos veían eso en aquella chica.

Sasori-danna digame cuando cree que vuelva - decía el jumen rubio a cada uno de los movimientos del pelirrojo .

Solo el... - pero fue interrumpido por otras personas que venían llegando.

Tobi es un chico bueno y trae muchas sorpresas - decía un hombre de cabellos obscuros como la noche misma y una mascara anaranjada solo dejando ver uno de sus ojos dando un aire de misterio que era cortado cuando este hablaba con un toque muy infantil - Tobi merece que le feliciten, Tobi es un buen chico.

Deja de molestar Tobi y mejor di lo que tengas que decir y deja de molestar - decía aquel rubio ya con un toque de molestia en su voz.

Tobi vino a decirles a Deidara-sempai y a Sasori-danna que hay noticias que trajo Hidan-san y no son de Jashin-sama Tobi es un niño bueno y obediente - decía mientras empezaba a saltar hasta ser golpeado por su sempai.

Tobi se quedara hay tirado como el buen chico que es mientras vamos a ir a escuchar la dichosa información del jashinista ese verdad Sasoria-danna - decía mientras volteaba a ver a todos lados sin ver al antes mencionado - Tobi donde... - volteó a ver donde estaba tirado Tobi y tampoco lo vio y en eso musito - ¡malditos bastardos! me dejaron hablando solo de nuevo pero esto no se quedara así um - empezó a caminar rápido hacia donde se encontraban todos los Akatsuki para su sorpresa no faltaba ninguno incluso el líder Pein se encontraba hay, ante tal escena prefirió dejar su pequeña venganza para después y ponerse serio para recibir la información de Hidan.

Como saben el líder me mando a una misión de reconocimiento cerca de la aldea de la hoja Konoha esto para ver los terrenos cerca de hay que nos beneficien para los planes de tener al Kyubi me encontré con muchas cosas incluso le pedí a Jashin-sama que aceptara algunos sacrificios que realice en su nombre con los impuros de Konoha pero aun así me di cuenta de una presencia conocida la pequeña Hiyoko-chan que se encuentra cerca del centro de Konoha en el hospital por lo que pude escuchar dicen que ella es Hyuga Hinata y tratan de hacer que recuerde que es ella y no Hiyoko por lo que le han realizado varios jutsus y genjutsus pero al parecer solo la han lastimado - hizo un breve silencio - y también me entere que le han preguntado acerca de la organización y ella no ah dicho nada en absoluto solo pide que la dejen en libertad para volver con su familia en especial con su padre y su hermano mayor y las demás personas que ella considera familia - corto por completo con un tono serio con algo de molestia.

¿Por eso haz echo los sacrificios? - dijo una mujer de cabellera azul con una rosa de papel blanca - responde - fue directa y cortante en aquel comentario que realizo.

Jashin-sama se que me escuchara y ademas de darnos al Kyubi la traerá de vuelta - dijo serio.

Era en cierto punto raro pero en cierto todos dentro de ellos les molestaba en exceso que los de la aldea de la hoja la tuvieran ya que no les agradaba de ninguna manera que la "intentaran" volver a una Hyuga era extraño todos inmersos en sus pensamientos ella no era en realidad indispensable pero lo que habían echo todos para tenerla a su lado y ocuparla en su momento como un arma, momento que aun no llegaba se iba a echar a perder pero acaso eso importaba mucho ellos le habían agarrado un cariño muy peculiar que la hacían tratar de protegerla y a la vez mirar desde muy lejos lo fuerte que era ella a la que todos llamaron Hiyoko Akatsuki era una parte de ellos buena dulce sin ser capas de lastimas o herir de alguna manera era de una manera de defenderse a si mismos pero al mismo tiempo los hacia de alguna manera muy débiles como fue posible que se dejaran influenciar tan rápido y de una manera muy fácil que vergüenza eran esa bola de ninjas renegados.

Ella es una gran debilidad pero nos hace darnos cuenta de que aun nos queda humanidad en nuestro ser por eso estamos así - hablaron unos ojos desde el fondo de la habitación esos ojos que demostraban un vacío inmenso, ojos que si alguien los veía quedaría sumergidos en ellos y no saldría de la hipnosis que provocan - ella vendrá después de todo ella sabe, piensa y siente que somos su familia y eso nos beneficia demasiado ademas de que ella no tiene el preciado kekegenkai que la haría una Hyuga - era cierto todos lo sabían el Byakugan no estaba en esos ojos de ese color perla con toques violeta ella no lo tenia a menos que pasaran cosas imposible que solo ellos podían controlar.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola lo se merezco un linchamiento pero que puedo hacer tengo una sanación u.u inmensa sin mas el tercer cap en ciertas partes la narración parece que la hace Sasuke pero espero que no sea muy confuso bueno sin mas disfruten, ah por cierto en esta historia Naruto no pelea aun contra Pein y Hinata se le declaro un poco antes de desaparecer n.n

Cap. 3 Te voy a contar una historia...

Todo parecía tentativamente normal en la aldea de Konoha mientras en la habitación mas alejada del hospital se encontraba aquella chica de ojos color perla con un leve toque violeta se encontraba dentro de ella pero esta vez no se veía tranquila por muy el contrario se veía molesta caminando de un lado al otro por aquella habitación de hospital, la razón era que desde hace dos días trataban de "hacer recordar" pero esta vez mas enérgicamente y se aproximaba la hora de que volvieran a empezar ella no era una Hyuga ese clan ni lo conocía no tenia aquel Kekegenkai que tanto deseaban aunque sus ojos si tenían un leve parecido a los de ellos ella no tenia aquella habilidad eso le molestaba lo que le hacían nunca dejo que nadie abusara o la menospreciara nunca dejo que la atacaran o lastimaran y ellos lo hacían eso la llenaba de una furia inmensa.

Hyuga estas lista – decía un joven de cabello azabache y ojos negros como un abismo con un toque de melancolía en ellos – que haces Hyuga – era cierto el no era de los que hablaban mucho pero le estaba desesperando que aquella chica ni le respondiera y dará vueltas por toda esa habitación – suficiente, que no me escuchas detente – le dijo en un tono frío tomándola por los hombros ella se quedo estática por unos segundos pero llego a reaccionar.

Tu de nuevo, lárgate que ya te eh dicho que no te dejare que lo intentes de nuevo – decía muy molesta no solo por la actitud de aquel joven sino también por que ella ya sabia la razón de que el estuviera en esa habitación – tu eres escoria no vales nada así que mejor lárgate Uchiha – decía con cierto todo de desprecio.

Tu estas loca no me interesa ayudarte pero es una orden – sus ojos en verdad mostraban molestia desde que se entero de que esa chica había llegado a la aldea y decían que era la Hyuga le dieron como misión hacerla recuperar todo recuerdo que tuviera con su sharingan pero era imposible – nombre – interrogue ya sabia yo que era imposible que fuera la Hyuga pero quería saber por que razón era casi idéntica.

¿Mi nombre? - pregunto algo indecisa y el solo afirmo – es Hiyoko y espero que te pudras en el infierno – dijo volviendo a aquella ventana y sentándose como siempre lo hacia.

Hmp... - sabia bien por que me trataba así, no solo era por utilizar contra ella mi sharingan sino que también ella logro ver uno de mis últimos recuerdos donde mato a Itachi y le digo hermano ella no soporto eso y me empezó a maldecir – ¿de donde eres y por que dicen que eres Hyuga? - me miro por una vez con sorpresa por lo regular me quedaba callado y ella igual por que si intentaba acercar me atacaba.

Soy de no se, siempre estamos de un lado al otro por mi familia – dijo con los ojos que parecían que querían llorar – no se por que dicen que soy ella ya que ni la conocí solo se lo que me han contado además que no pertenezco a ese clan tan despreciable – era raro hablar con aquel chico que solo sabia su nombre gracias a una loca de pelo rosa que no dejaba de pronunciarlo de forma molesta pero aun así no me agradaba el era malo nunca debió de hacer lo que hizo eso era un pecado, era cruel por que tenia que dañar a Nii-san así.

No me arrepiento – decía sin ningún tipo de emoción en su voz – yo tenia mis razones aunque estaban en algún sentido equivocadas, pero aun así no me arrepiento – dijo mientras miraba directo a los ojos a aquella chica que ¿le sonrío?.

A mi no hay necesidad que me explique nada aunque hablo de cierta manera muy parecida a la de mi hermano, no le niego que me molesta por que usted a cometido un gran pecado y eso no se perdona nunca pero aun así como dice mi padre, las maldiciones que uno se valla ganando en esta vida las pagara en las siguiente – por una vez sonó feliz y no me maldijo bueno al menos no directamente hasta parecía diferente – pero tu Sasuke Uchiha sigues siendo escoria ante mis ojos.

Deberías dejar de ser así de sincera Shikamaru no tarda en llegar también Yamanaka y Kakashi si no me dejas a mi serán ellos – decía acercando sea quien sea en realidad ella tiene algo tan parecido a la Hyuga.

Es cierto me parezco a esa tal Hinata pero eso no indica que sea ella y dudo que ellos intenten algo contra mi. además – dijo viéndome a los ojos una mirada llena de fuerza – yo nunca dejare que mi familia salga lastimada por mi culpa así que si va a intentar el sharingan Uchiha es mejor que se prepare para la batalla.

Hmp... no me importas en realidad me largo – en parte eso era cierto ya nadie le importaba había matado a su hermano a su ultima familia y ahora que tenia pues nada en absoluto o tal vez eso no era cierto tenia a sus amigos y pronto reconstruiría su clan ella no le importaba aunque fuera... - oye tu – decía mientras volteaba a ver a la chica que volvió al marco de la ventana y lo miro con cierta molestia - ¿como sabes lo que pienso? - fue una pregunta directa sin titubeos sin un rasgo de que algo no lo cuadrara al Uchiha.

Como bien lo a dicho Uchiha eso es algo que no le importa por que no le importo ahora por que no se va con sus amigos que le esperan deseosos por saber si por fin eh recordado algo o ah aparecido algún rastro del kekegenkai – me dijo con un tono frío y a la vez muy dulce que clase de chica era ella.

Hmp – me dispuse a ir hacia la puerta eh informar que ella no tenia el kekegenkai.

Era una escena algo rara se debía admitir Uchiha Sasuke confundido por una chica que ni siquiera conocía y no era la Hyuga lo podía casi asegurar pero que era, claro el solo estaba hay por que su mejor amigo-rival-hermano Naruto le había pedido ese favor por que al parecer la Hyuga se le había declarado y el no le había dado ninguna respuesta además que era todo muy extraño.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola n.n me alegra mucho dejar la intriga me encanta muajajajajaja gracias por sus reviews me alegran y medio me inspiran jajaja gracias Luna Hyuga, kiras 70, ania-coug n.n y bueno respondo a sus abra romanse ummmmmh u.u bueno me encantaria n.n pero no se la pregunta es les gustaria? y bueno claro les acloro nunca pondre a Hinata con Naruto pero digan yo puedo hacer muchas maldades muajajajajajajaja *w* n.n y si puede leerle la mente por n.n su….ah pues eso no digo es todo un gran secreto que se ira revelando con cada cap n.n

P.D. jajaja en este cap sera un poco mas protagonista otro de mis personajes que tambien me gusta n.n que es Shikamaru jajajaja que lo disfruten y sera un poco mas confuso pero en los siguientes cap despejare una que otra duda que salga.

4.- A ocasionar mas lios

Y todo se volvía mas extraño o mejor dicho problemático como lo decía Shikamaru Nara ninja de la hoja como una chica que toda la aldea podía afirmar que era idéntica a Hyuga Hinata no fuera ella y mas por que desde el principio todo lo pareció sencillamente problemático por que, solo por que hacia era toda la vida.

Sabes eres muy problemática que te cuesta decir que eres ella y listo niña – dijo sin mucho interés a la una muchacha de cabello negro azulado que estaba en el marco de la ventana.

Lo mismo digo para ustedes Nara-san que les cuesta dejarme libre si ya saben todos muy dentro cual es la verdad – dijo mirándole directo a los ojos lo que provoco en el joven Nara que solo se rascara la cabeza.

Mira niña problemática tu y yo sabemos la verdad que te cuesta dejarlos a ellos en una mentira – dijo sin mas acostándose en la cama y mirando al techo como si fueran las nubes que siempre ve.

Quiero a mi padre y a mi hermano y no me quedare cerca de ese mediocre con apellido Uchiha jummmh - dijo sin mas cruzando sus brazos.

Sabes a veces me da la ligera impresión de que eres muy parecida a Sasuke pero luego me doy cuenta que eso es comparar a dos polos opuestos jajaja - río sin mucho animo con cansancio algo que hizo a la chica controlarse un poco – además niña problemática dime tu una cosa – dijo mas serio y sentándose en la cama el joven Nara – no crees que si Akatsuki se reocupara por ti ya hubiera habido algún ataque significativo – dijo eh inmediato recibió la respuesta.

Claro que no – dijo con una voz sin sentimiento alguno – mi deber es proteger la organización de aldeas como la tuya que no quieren que Akatsuki siga creciendo para ayudar a los que lo necesitan además como ya hemos hablado Nara-san una no soy una niña mi nombre es Hiyoko y dos soy un miembro en aprendizaje de la organización así que soy desechable pero lo mas importante nunca traicionare a mi familia – sentencio mirándole de frente con una actitud retadora.

Muchos se preguntaran como podía haber pasado esto Nara Shikamaru hablando como si nada con una prisionera o bueno la chica que pensaban todos que era la Hyuga, eso fue muy sencillo el ocupo la psicología en ella quería conocer a Hiyoko para darse cuenta si en verdad era un genjutsu pero descubrió que todo lo que ella sentía y pensaba era verdad al menos para ella o en si la criaron de esa manera ella tenia regímenes muy estrictos y era una gran ninja en la primera semana dio una lucha asombrosa a pesar de que aun tenia varias heridas y no tenia mucho chakra en la segunda semana se deprimió un poco pero todo normal a su parecer ella se estaba rindiendo casi todos los ninjas la visitaban paro nada incluso Naruto lo intento pero fue en vano el único que se pudo acercar a ella sin sufrir algún daño fue el Nara.

/Flash back narrado por Shikamaru/

Estaba acostado en el pasto como de costumbre después de una misión de lo mas agotadora para mi por que gracias a la noticia que Hinata estaba de regreso Ino Yamanaka mi compañera y continuo dolor de cabeza nos había obligado a hacerlo todo mas rápido. Lo malo era eso mismo cuando llegamos al hospital encontramos a la mayoría afuera de se suponía su habitación.

Que pasa problemáticos por que están aquí afuera y no con Hinata – dije recargándome en la pared y dejando el ramo de claveles que Ino me había dado para Hinata.

Frentona que pasa por que no están con Hina-chan – dijo Ino a Sakura y su cara fue algo sombría.

Cerda no estoy de humor algo raro pasa – dijo tratando de conservar la calma – Hinata no recuerda nada en absoluto.

Nos quedamos helados ante el comentario de Sakura incluso Chouji dejo de comer al escuchar eso ninguno podía exactamente creer lo que había dicho y menos por que yo fui uno de los ninjas que la rescato pero volviendo al tema en que estábamos ya que después de unas horas de hermosa calma la niña problemática se despertó y fue algo verdaderamente impresionante.

Aléjate de mi bastardo inmaduro – se ollo una voz de mujer muy molesta.

Hyuga o te calmas o te mato – se ollo la voz del único que podía amenazarla Sasuke.

Uchiha no le faltes el respeto a Hinata-sama – también la voz de Neji.

Aléjense de mi, igual tu depravado de closet – dijo y se escucharon varios ruidos y todos entramos de inmediato.

La escena era de lo mas cómica y las risas no se hacían esperar Hinata sobre la cama tapándose con una sabana mientras Sasuke en una esquina de la habitación con una mano en la cara y un kunai en la otra mientras que Neji estaba de rodillas haciendo reverencias todo rojo de la cara y disculpándose.

Que pasa aquí – dijo la Hokague aun divertida de la escena – ¿Hinata aun no recuerdas nada?

Lo siento señora pero no se a que se refiere mi nombre es Hiyoko no Hinata y quiero ir con mi padre donde esta Sasori-danna por favor déjenme salir.

Todos nos asombramos por sus palabras nunca nos imaginamos que ella dijera esas palabras después de eso la Hokague ordeno que la vigiláramos y estuviera bajo un tratamiento adecuado con supervisión de Ino y mia y claro como Naruto interfirió en el tema de la supervisión de Hinata le pidió a Sasuke de nuevo el favor de utilizar su sharingan para que fuera mas rápido caro que hubo unas objeciones de Neji y del padre de ella pero a la Hokague insistió que el apoyara por que el sharingan podía ser de gran ayuda y gracias a la gran insistencia de Naruto, Sasuke accedió de mala manera.

/Fin del Flash back de Shikamaru/

Ino no vendrá hoy tiene que cubrir a su padre en la florería – sentencio el joven Nara parándose de la cama – la Hokague vendrá en media hora – dijo abriendo la puerta - es mejor que Sasuke no le diga lo mal que te portas con el – dijo aventándole a la chica una pequeña caja – y Naruto anda con Sakura en misión – dijo a punto de salir de la habitación – que se diviertan por que para mi eres una niña problemática – dijo saliendo de la habitación dejando la puerta abierta.

Era su oportunidad una en un millón que tendría necesita armas, pergaminos de todo si en verdad quería divertirse o mejor aun ser libre el confiaba que solo saliera como de costumbre y caminar y hablar con alguien que ya me conocía pero esto el incluso el sabe bien lo mas anhelado para ella y eso era lo que su corazón le dictaba que hacer.

Pero lo que ella no sabia es que a varios kilómetros de hay se encontraba su libertad y una que pronto llegaría a ocasionar mas lios.


End file.
